


Oneshots with Sibuna

by unoriginal_fan_account



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Alcohol, Bullying, Character Death, Cheating, Comedy, Cults, Depression, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kissing, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Romance, Sad Ending, Swearing, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unoriginal_fan_account/pseuds/unoriginal_fan_account
Summary: Ever wondered about what happened behind the scenes with the Anubis residents? A series of oneshots detailing moments we never got to see.
Relationships: Alfie Lewis/Amber Millington, Alfie Lewis/Willow Jenks, Eddie Miller & K. T. Rush, Eddie Miller/Fabian Rutter, Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson, Jerome Clarke/Joy Mercer, Jerome Clarke/Mara Jaffray, Joy Mercer & Patricia Williamson, Joy Mercer/Fabian Rutter, Mara Jaffray/Fabian Rutter, Mick Campbell/Amber Millington, Mick Campbell/Mara Jaffrey, Nina Martin/Amber Millington, Nina Martin/Eddie Miller, Nina Martin/Fabian Rutter, Robert Frobisher-Smythe/Original Character(s), Sarah Frobisher-Smythe/Victor Rodenmaar Jr., Trudy Rehmann/Victor Rodenmaar Jr.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	1. Three Words. Eight Letters.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcomed considering this is my first fanfiction. Thought I'd start off with Fabina, even if it's sad.

_ Three words. Eight Letters. _

_ I love you. _

“I can’t do this,” sighed Nina. She plopped back down on her bed and buried her face into the pillows. Several months ago, those words made her heart soar. Now they just made her heart sink into the pit of her stomach. Nina had spent weeks mulling over her decision. She couldn't believe that two years ago she laid in the same bed excited to go to the Amun Academic Boarding School. And now she was leaving.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Nina?” her Gran had asked. “I know how you love that school-”

“I’m sure, Gran. Seriously, I don’t want to be so far away from you while you’re ill.”

“What about your scholarship, sweetheart? You worked so hard for that. Do you really want to throw all that away? Fabian will-”

“Gran, please!” snapped Nina. “I’m not going back.”

_ Easier said than done _ , she thought, rolling onto her back. She picked up the locket hanging off of her neck and smiled. Memories flooded through her mind. From when Patricia dumped water on her, to meeting Sarah, being locked in the attic, and when Fabian agreed to help her find the cup.

_ I love you, Nina _ .

Leaving behind the house and her friends was going to be hard enough, but Fabian was a different story. Nina may have been young, but she knew for a fact that she was absolutely in love with him. He was the sweetest boy that she had ever met, and he never hesitated to tell her how much he loved her. She could still remember the first time they ever said it to each other.

It was a Sunday evening and Trudy had assigned them chore duty. Nina, however, was feeling lazy that night. She was busy lounging on the sofa while Fabian was pacing around the kitchen.

“Come on, Nina,” he chuckled.

Stretching, Nina yawned. “I’m so tired though.”

“All we have to do is the washing up.”, he said, waltzing over.

“Why do British people call it the ‘washing up’ anyway?”

“Dunno. Why do Americans say ‘math’ instead of ‘maths’?”

“You got me there.” Fabian offered her his hand, but Nina only whined. “I don’t want to get up just yet.”

“Seriously, Nina? You and just about everyone else in this house have done absolutely nothing today. Including Victor.”

“What can I say? It’s a lazy Sunday.”

“What’s it going to take to get you off the sofa?”

“Hm, let me think.” She sat back and crossed her arms, pretending to go over her options. “A million dollars?” 

Fabian groaned, but he still couldn’t help the small smile forming on his face. “Let’s try something a little more realistic.”

“Okay then. How about...a kiss?”

With a grin, he leaned forward. “Now  _ that  _ I can do.”

She curled her arms around his neck as their lips met. Nina felt her cheeks flush. No matter how many times they kissed, she could still feel butterflies in her stomach. His hands tangled themselves in her hair. Just as the kiss deepened, Fabian pulled away.

Nina pouted, but he just rolled his eyes. “Don’t give me that look.”

“You know you love me.” By the time Nina had registered the words, they had already left her mouth. She hadn’t meant to say it, not yet, but it just felt so natural. She expected him to freeze and stutter something awkward enough to ruin the moment, but he took her hands into his.

“I do, but I also love not getting in trouble with Victor.”

She opened her mouth to say something about the previous comment she had made, but decided against it. “Fine.”

The conversation kept replaying in her head while she and Fabian cleaned the dishes. Her heart was racing and her hands shook so hard that she was sure she was going to drop a plate. Luckily, Fabian kept the conversation light and simple.

“Nina?” said Fabian.

“Hm?” She looked up from the plate she was scrubbing. 

“I love you.”

Goosebumps spread across her skin as the heat rushed to her face, “I love you too.”

Hot tears began sliding down her face. He loved her and yet here she was, trying to find the easiest way to break his heart. All she wanted to do right now was climb into his arms and let him soothe her pain.

“Pull yourself together,” she whispered. Wiping her tears away, Nina dug through her nightstand for a pen and paper.

_ Dear Fabian, _


	2. Jerome's New Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome would do anything for his beloved girlfriend, even if it meant crossing a line that no other teenage boy would cross. What should be the most painful night of his life leads him to discovering an obsession he never thought he would have.

Jerome Clarke had done several questionable things in his life. Seriously. He created a fake donkey charity, fed a laxative to a goose to retrieve a missing gem, and then played ping pong to win a shield for said missing gem. And don’t get him started about all the weird Egyptian mysteries his classmates were involved in. Now here he was, preparing to do the unthinkable. Something that no other self-respecting teenage boy would do. 

“You and Joy are having a  _ Twilight _ marathon?” cackled Alfie. 

“Would you keep it down!” hushed Jerome. “I don’t want the rest of the house knowing! All I need is for you to stay in Eddie and Fabian’s room tonight so Joy and I can be alone. I don’t think I’m asking for much here.” 

“Well,” said Alfie, “considering all the things you usually ask me to do, this is probably the most normal.” 

“So you’ll do it then?” 

He remained quiet for a few moments before sighing. “Fine.” 

Jerome jumped up from his bed. “Yes! Thank you, Alfie!  _ This _ is why you’re my best friend.” 

“Wait, what am I supposed to tell Eddie and Fabian when they ask why I need to stay the night in their room?” 

_ Shit _ , Jerome thought. Alfie couldn’t possibly tell them the truth. His reputation, or rather what was left of it, would be tarnished. “Just tell them that Joy and I want a night alone and nothing more.” 

A mischievous grin grew on Alfie’s face. “A night alone, huh?” he said, wagging his eyebrows. “Don’t worry buddy, I totally understand.” Jerome thought about correcting him on his insinuation, but decided against it. All he wanted to do was get the night over and done with. 

During dinner, Alfie pulled Eddie and Fabian aside to explain the situation to them before quietly going with them. Meanwhile, Jerome cleaned up their room. He pushed most of the rubbish towards Alfie’s side of the room. He also gathered plenty of snacks, mostly Joy’s favorite sweets, along with a few sodas to keep them awake. Trudy was kind enough to give him more blankets and pillows that he propped up on the bed. If he was going to suffer, he should at least try to make it a little less painful. 

Pacing around the room like a madman, Jerome kept checking his watch. She told him she would be here at 10:30 p.m. and it was nearly 11:00 p.m. He laid on his bed, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. A few minutes later there was a soft knock at the door. Joy popped her head through, a small smile forming on her lips. “Hey, sorry I’m late.” 

“I was worrying about you.” 

“My laptop wigged out on me,” she said plopping next to him. “KT and I kept fighting with it. I didn’t want movie night to be ruined.” 

“I would have completely understood.” He put his arm around her. “Maybe you should shut it off for the night and have Fabian check it out tomorrow.” 

“Why would I shut it off?” she inquired. 

“It might prevent more problems. And it will give it a chance to rest for the night.” 

Joy’s fingers danced across the keyboard, her eyes focused on the screen. “It’ll be fine. Besides, I almost got the movie pulled up.” 

_ Dammit _ . “Great.” 

“Did you get the red gummy bears?” 

“Right here, love,” he said reaching for the plastic bag sitting on his nightstand. She ripped it open and grabbed a handful of the sugary treat. Curling up against her boyfriend, she started shoveling the gummy bears into her mouth. Jerome laid his head on top of hers as the first film began to roll. 

**Ten Minutes Into** **_Twilight_ **

It’s only been ten minutes and Jerome can’t help but wonder why everything is tinted blue. The dialogue is boring, slow, and awkward. He doesn’t know if he can listen to Kristen Stewart say, “Um” every other word for five whole movies. 

He tries to put most of his focus on Joy, who wasted no time snuggling into his chest. She looks impossibly adorable in her pink pajamas and bunny slippers. Slippers that Patricia had bought her after complaining about no longer having Funzy Bun. The smell of her strawberry shampoo overwhelmed and comforted him at the same time. Now and then Joy offers him a gummy bear but keeps her eyes glued to the screen. 

Anna Kendrick’s character, Jessica, comes on the screen a few minutes later.  _ She’s like the American version of Amber _ , he thinks to himself. And why is everyone so obsessed with Bella? 

**Thirty Minutes Into** **_Twilight_ **

Edward is so fucking annoying. Why on earth would he go up to Bella just to tell her that they can’t be friends? Why couldn’t he just ignore her? He was giving Jerome secondhand embarrassment.  _ And people think I’m dramatic. _ What was Bella going to do? Something odd is going on with Cullens. How was she going to go about this? 

“I’m cold,” whined Joy. 

He watched as Bella and Edward moved throughout the greenhouse. “What was that love?” 

“I’m cold.” Slowly, he lifted his legs, keeping his eyes on Bella, trying to calculate her next move. Was she going to ask him how he saved her again, or would she try to find out on her own? Joy quickly climbed underneath the covers and buried herself back into his chest. “This is nice, isn’t it? 

“Hm? Oh, yeah...” His entire focus was on the scene before him. 

“Not even Patricia will watch these with me. She’ll sit through a rom-com marathon, but as soon as she hears _Twilight_ she goes running.” 

**Two Hours Into** **_Twilight_ **

Jerome had never been much of a romantic like his dear girlfriend was, but he couldn’t get the ending of the movie out of his head as Joy pulled up the sequel. Watching Edward and Bella dance together filled him with serenity. Okay, so maybe Kristen Stewart had a habit of always looking stoic, but he could see how much love Bella had for Edward. Edward grasped onto her as if she would disappear the moment let go. The little golden lights surrounding the couple only made the scene even more perfect. 

And for a fleeting moment, he imagined himself and Joy in that situation. The idea wasn’t so far-fetched, really. The school term was coming to a close, and they were going to be graduating soon. As wonderful as it was that they were almost free, he couldn’t deny that the future scared the hell out of him. 

**One Hour Into** **_The Twilight Saga: New Moon_ **

_ “I came as a favor to Victoria.”  _

_ “Victoria?” _ __

_ “She asked me to see if you were still under the protection of the Cullens. Victoria feels it’s only fair to kill Edward’s mate given he killed hers. An eye for an eye.”  _

That bastard! How could Laurent possibly do anything for Victoria when he was the same one who warned Bella about her psychotic tendencies? Jerome felt the blood in his veins boil as he pursed his lips. And how could Edward just leave the love of his life in the face of danger? Suddenly, he understood all the silly rants Amber would go on each morning at breakfast. If only she were still here, so he could apologize for taunting her about her obsession.

_ “Victoria plans on killing you slowly, painfully, whereas I’ll make it quick.” _

Just like Bella, Jerome waited for Laurent to strike. Instead, the film froze with the pause button making an appearance. He shot Joy a dirty look as she pulled herself out of his grasp. “What do you think you’re doing?” 

“...getting up to pee?” 

“Right now? Seriously, Joy? You just paused on a very critical moment.” 

“What do you want me to do then, wet the bed? How romantic.” 

“Can’t you hold it until we get to Eclipse?” 

“That’s another hour!” Huffing, she headed to the door. “Sorry that my bladder is such an inconvenience  _ for you _ .” 

“You should be!” 

**Forty Minutes Into** ** _The Twilight Saga: Eclipse_**

_Sheesh, and I thought Edward was a drama queen_ , Jerome thought as he watched him scream at Jacob. Joy was back in his arms, but once again his attention was on the movie. He recalled Alfie saying that Amber was crazy over Jacob Black. All he wanted to do was call her up and ask her what was so appealing about him. What made him better than Edward? Was it solely because he was shirtless most of the time? Yuck.  _ Hit him, Edward. Teach him a lesson _ . For a second, Jerome thought Edward was going to do it, that is until the screen went black. 

“Darn it,” tsked Joy. “Oh well. I guess that’s enough for now.” 

“No!” cried out Jerome, who looked ready to sob. “I need to know more about the Newborn Army!” 

“What we need to do is go to bed,” yawned Joy. “God, you’re crazier than Amber.” 

He grabbed her arm and shot her a pleading look. “Promise me we'll continue this, yeah?” 

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, we’ll continue, but you’re going to have to wait until Fabian has a look at my laptop.” 

Of course, he had to  _ wait. _ The one thing Jerome was terrible at. 

**The Next Morning**

The Anubis residents continued their morning routine as Jerome trudged through the dining room. Alfie, who was sitting with Eddie and Fabian, smirked. “Late night buddy?” 

“Yeah, something like that,” he muttered, his mind still stuck on The Twilight Saga. It had only been a few hours, and he felt like he was going through withdrawal. 

“Well, let’s see if my famous french toast can wake you up then,” whistled Trudy. “Just a few more minutes, dearies!” 

“Ooh! I love your french toast, Trudy!” squealed Willow. 

“So, Jerry,” began Eddie, “what, or should I say, who kept you up all night?” 

Fabian looked absolutely mortified. “What is wrong with you two?” 

Eddie and Alfie burst out laughing as Fabian continued to scold them. Jerome wasn’t even listening to them and their innuendos, he was staring at Mara and KT. Mara’s laptop sat in front of them with graphs plastered over the monitor. The pair were busy discussing their history project when he sat next to them. 

Mara sighed but didn’t bother to look at him. “What do you want now, Jerome?” 

“Do you still have that online library card?” 

“What are you plotting?” 

“Nothing. There are a few books I need to check out.” 

KT grinned. “Jerome Clarke? Willingly reading a book? I must be dreaming.” 

Bouncing with excitement, Mara quickly pulled up her library account. “Check out as many as you want! Do you know what you’re looking for? I can recommend some excellent-” 

He yanked the laptop away and practically ran into the living room. 

“It’s not my fault you had a movie marathon last night,” said Patricia as she waltzed into the room with Joy in tow, carrying her laptop 

“Joy!” piped up Mara. “KT told me you were having trouble with your laptop last night.” 

KT turned to face them. “Is it doing any better?” 

Joy shook her head. “It lasted a few hours before pooping out on me again.” 

“You’re welcome to use mine until you can get yours fixed,” offered Mara. “Jerome’s got it but I’m sure he’ll finish any minute.” 

“Thanks, Mara. Hey Fabes?” 

Fabian shifted his gaze towards her. “Hm?” 

She handed her laptop to him. “Can you take a look at this for me? I don’t want to spend hundreds of pounds to find out I could have fixed it myself.” 

“Sure thing.” He slipped it into his bag. “What’s the problem?” 

“It keeps shutting down on me out of nowhere, even when it’s fully charged. Jerome and I’s movie marathon got ruined last night.” 

“A movie marathon, huh?” snickered Eddie. “What were you guys watching?” 

“Nothing in your taste.” 

Fabian shot his roommate a warning look. “ _ Don’t _ .” 

“My taste happens to be  _ very _ exquisite, right Yacker?” Eddie winked at his girlfriend 

“Eddie!” hissed Fabian. 

Patricia groaned. “Oh, you disgusting pig. Don’t make me pour milk on your head again, slimeball.” 

Joy frowned. “What are you on about?” 

Eddie held up his hands in mock defense. “Oh no, I’m so scared.” 

“Still not following.” 

“Don’t mind him, Joy.” said Alfie. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, every couple needs their alone time.”

All the color drained from Joy’s face as she finally caught onto their implications. “Jerome Clarke!” she screeched. In any other situation, he would have jumped out of his seat, but he was too busy checking out the full set of the  _ Twilight _ books. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? An avid Jerome hater writing a fic about him? Wild. I was inspired after my sister ordered Midnight Sun months ago. I hope you all liked it. I watched the first three movies just to write this. Constructive criticism is welcome. Make sure to follow me on Instagram @house.anubis.memes for future updates on my work! Thanks for reading!


	3. Out of the Loop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara Jaffray may have been ignorant to her housemates activities, but she wasn't stupid. She knows that they're up to something, she just isn't sure what.

She woke up at the same time each night, always between one and two in the morning. Mara valued a good routine. It was important for her to have a static life with no disruptions. Everyone else thought she was boring. It wasn’t her fault for preferring the simple life. The simple life was safe. You know what they say, ignorance is bliss. 

Glancing at the bed next to her, it was no surprise to see Patricia gone again. Mara trudged to the bathroom, aching to relieve herself. It only took thirty seconds for her to pee and another twenty to wash her hands. She took a moment to smooth down her tangled hair, even though it was going to become a mess once she went back to bed. 

Instead of heading back to her room, Mara went to Willow, Joy, and KT’s room. Cracking open the door just enough to look inside, but not enough to make any noise. KT had disappeared too. And when she went downstairs, she couldn’t find Alfie, Eddie, or Fabian. 

Mara Jaffray may have been ignorant, but she wasn’t stupid. Something was going on, she just couldn’t pinpoint what. 

After trying and failing to uncover Vera’s secrets last term, Mara had learned how to be more careful. At least with the girls she could come up with a believable excuse why to explain she was snooping through their room. With the boys, not so much.  _ This is wrong _ , her conscience had told her the first time she snuck through her housemates belongings.  _ You shouldn’t be here. _

But what type of citizen would she be if she didn’t look out for them?

They all thought she was clueless to their activities. Poor Mara Jaffray, the smart yet naive girl whose life consisted of homework and relationship drama. Her role was the mathlete, a role she was sick of playing. 

Eddie and Fabian’s room looked exactly how you expected it to be. Eddie’s side had some rubbish here and there, while Fabian’s was tidy and organized. Normally, Mara had to be quick with her searches. There was just no way she could do a full search without risking someone coming in during the day or waking up at night. But the entire room was empty. She didn’t have to worry about anyone barging in. 

The germaphobe in her didn’t want to touch the rubbish on Eddie’s side. She mostly kicked it around. Her dainty hands rummaged through his nightstand. Pens, condoms, gum wrappers, crumpled paper, a wallet, and some chapstick tubes scattered throughout the drawer. Nothing useful.

Most people would view this as wrong. They’d automatically assume that she was this nosey little brat. There would be a whole witch hunt! It wasn’t like she wanted to do this. Every single night she went back to bed with guilt making itself at home in her stomach. 

When Joy had disappeared, Mara didn’t think much of it despite Patricia claiming that it was some big conspiracy. Joy’s parents took her out of school, so what? Nina’s coincidental appearance didn’t raise her suspicions. It was Joy’s constant nightmares that caught her attention. 

At first, Joy would just whimper through the night. Mara, having never shared a room with her before, thought it was a normal occurrence. Like how some people talk in their sleep. Soon, the whimpers turned into sobs. 

“Joy, what’s the matter?” she had asked. 

Patricia was the first one to jump out of bed, cradling Joy in her arms. “She’s fine, Mara.”

“She is clearly not fine.” 

“I just want them to stop,” cried Joy. “I didn’t want to be chosen.” 

“Chosen?” 

Patricia sighed, “Just go away for a bit, yeah?” 

“But-”

“I said out!”, she roared.

Patricia always comforted Joy. Mara quickly learned to leave the room before she had a pillow chucked at her head. Eventually, Patricia took her own late night trips, leaving Joy all alone. Mara tried her best to soothe her, but they both knew that only Patricia could get her back to sleep. 

Joy refused to tell Mara what she dreamt about. And when she said something, she was vague about it. “It’s just a few nightmares here and there, nothing to worry about.” 

Mara was pacing around the room that night. “Is it recurring? There are a ton of studies about recurring dreams. Dream interpretation has had a positive impact on one’s mental health.”

“My mental health is fine!” she snapped. “I appreciate the fact that you’re trying, but there’s nothing you can do.” 

Mara tried not to show her anger. Joy didn’t owe her an explanation. Still, if there was anything Mara hated, it was being told that she couldn’t do something. Her parents raised her with the belief that anything was possible. 

Fabian’s side of the room was immaculate compared to Eddie’s. Thus, Mara had to be more careful. If she wasn’t mindful of her search, alarm bells would ring. Their little group was already on high alert for something, there was no reason for her to further their anxiety. She fought the urge to dig through his nightstand like she did Eddie’s. Sticky notes, a notepad, pens, and a few guitar picks sat in there. On top of the nightstand were books regarding Egyptian history. She flipped through every single page, hoping to find some clues. 

_ I shouldn’t be doing this, Fabian’s my friend.  _

A leader, that’s how Mara saw herself, but a protector? No, not at all. Eddie was the perfect example of a natural protector, not Mara. Things change, though. Someone needed to look out for them, make sure they were safe. Joy hadn’t been her only motivation. 

“Do you wonder what they talk about?” A year ago, Mara found herself staring at Nina, Fabian, Amber, Patricia, and Alfie during dinner. They were whispering to each other, anxiety written on their faces. 

Jerome, who had been chewing a spoonful of potatoes, raised a brow. “Who?” he said, swallowing. 

Mara pointed in their direction. “Them,” she clarified, “it’s like they have their own little club.”

He stiffened. “You could say that.” 

“Seriously. Ever since Nina got here-” 

“Why are you interested?” 

His defensive tone cut into her like a knife. Fear hid behind his words. “I’m just amazed, that’s all. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a group of friends as close as they are.” 

Jerome’s expression darkened. “Mara, do you trust me?” 

“Of course I do.” 

“Promise me you won’t get involved with them.” 

“What?” she laughed. 

“Promise me.” 

“Geez, you make it sound like they’re in a cult.” HIs expression remained. “They aren’t are they?” 

“No. They’re good people, Mara, but they get involved with certain things that I don’t want you caught up in. Trust me, okay?” 

“How do you know this?” 

“I...spent some time with them, that’s all.” 

It didn’t take long for her to connect the dots. Everyone was missing at the start of their prom, two years ago. She and Mick were just about to bring their concern to the teachers when their housemates finally showed up. She could still remember the shock that flooded through her veins when Joy appeared. Jerome wore a look of relief, as if he just fought for his life. Patricia, Amber, Nina, Fabian, and Alfie looked like an enormous weight had lifted off their shoulders. Mara had done her best to lock away her suspicions, for Jerome’s sake. 

Concluding her search, Mara returned to her own bed. Guilt was sitting on the bed, waiting for her. She stared at Patricia’s disheveled bed. The only thing she could do was hope that whatever Patricia and the others were doing, they would come out safely

  
  
  


. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of out of character, but I like to that think Mara wasn't completely clueless. I think that she knew that there were some strange things going on, but I don't think she ever thought, "My classmates are involved with some supernatural Egyptian shit." I think it was mostly, "My classmates are being weird and shady and I'm a tad concerned lol." Let me know what y'all think of this one. Constructive criticism is welcome.


	4. You're My Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumor has it that KT's got a crush on a certain boy. Despite Patricia and Eddie's insistence, Fabian can't help but feel like they're wrong.

“You do it.” 

“No, _you_ do it.” 

“Why should I do it?” 

“Who’s doing what?” Fabian said, plopping into a chair. Fabian wasn’t surprised to see Patricia and Eddie arguing again. If he hadn’t known that bickering was their love language, he would’ve thought they needed serious counseling. 

The couple sat opposite from each other in the drama room, both of them giving the other a death glare. A dangerous aura surrounded them, warning students to stay away unless they wanted to be in the crossfire. Eddie’s jaw was set, his brows furrowed. Patricia’s eyes stayed locked on her boyfriend’s, trying to calculate his next attack. 

That’s what they must have looked like to everyone else. To Fabian, they looked like toddlers. 

“Nothing,” hissed Patricia. “Nobody’s doing anything.” 

“Right,” muttered Eddie. “Absolutely nothing.” 

Fabian’s gaze lingered on the pair before reaching for his chemistry book. “Now that your quarrel is over, time to revise for our chemistry exam.” 

“Fine by me,” said Patricia. 

He and Patricia laid their notes on the table while Eddie remained silent. “I thought we should start off with scientific notation since-” 

“I have a hypothetical,” cut in Eddie. 

“ _No_ ,” Patricia scolded. 

“ _Yes_.” 

Fabian pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. “Oh, Jesus.” 

“Let’s say that Patricia and I have a friend-” 

Patricia crossed her arms. “She’s not _my_ friend.” 

“-and this friend of ours clearly has a crush on someone-” 

“Here we go,” said Fabian. 

“-but she’s too shy to ask said crush out, let alone talk to them. Is it more appropriate for me or Patricia to help her out?” 

“Why do I have to be the one to play Cupid?” exploded Patricia. “You’re closer to KT than I am.” 

“You’re a girl. Girls talk to each other about guy stuff and guys talk to each other about girl stuff. That’s just the law.” 

Fabian tilted his head. “Correct me if I’m wrong, Eddie, but didn’t you ask KT for advice on writing a break up letter from a girl’s perspective? You know, your forgery of Nina’s letter to me.” 

A triumphant smile replaced Patricia’s frown. “See? Looks like the ‘law’ doesn’t really matter.”

Eddie winced. “I already apologized for that. Besides, the first thing I ever said to KT was ‘You’re the girl of my dreams’ and she never looked so disgusted with me before like she did then.” 

Fabian sighed. “So, let me get this straight. KT has a crush on someone and you’re arguing about who should speak to her about it?” 

The couple nodded. “Who do you think should talk to her?” asked Patricia. 

He shrugged, causing them to groan. “Who’s she got a crush on anyway?” 

“Watson,” they said in unison. 

Cameron Watson, more commonly known as Watson, was a student in the Hathor House, along with his sister, Zoey. Fabian didn’t know Watson very well except that he’s heavily involved in the school’s athletic program, but overall he seemed average. The only other thing he knew about him was that Zoey followed him everywhere. 

“How do you know she has a crush on him?” 

Patricia leaned forward. “She stares at him all the time. I’m surprised her eyes haven’t fallen out of her skull yet.” 

“Yeah,” agreed Eddie. “I don’t understand how you haven’t noticed. You sit next to her in history and that’s the class she swoons over him the most.” 

“Nah, there’s no way KT likes Watson. I’ve seen her interact with his sister way more than him,” insisted Fabian. 

“Probably because she’s nervous and Zoey’s the closest she’ll get to him without freaking out.” 

“I guess so.” 

To be honest, Fabian didn’t believe a single word they were saying. KT just didn’t seem like the kind of girl to be interested in boyfriends. The thought of KT falling head over heels for Watson rubbed him the wrong way. He couldn’t explain why. 

Lunch passed and history class rolled around with students slowly filling up the classroom. “Just watch her when Watson comes in,” said Eddie, sitting down with Patricia. 

KT came into the room, her curls bouncing with each step. She slid next to Fabian. “I was thinking later today we can explore my synesthesia some more.” 

“Of course. I’ve got no plans.” 

Watson and Zoey came in then, immersed with each other. KT’s attention immediately shifted to Watson. Shock filled Fabian’s veins, his jaw nearly hitting the floor. He watched her fight to unglue her eyes from him so she could focus on the lesson. Her neat handwriting turned into scribbles. 

_How did I miss this?_ He thought. _She really has a crush on him._

Fabian swiveled his head in Patricia and Eddie’s direction. _Told you so_ , mouthed Eddie. 

**************

He knew that he needed to prepare for the synesthesia tests, but he couldn’t get the idea of Watson and KT out of his head. Not only did they seem like an odd couple... what was he thinking? They didn’t even make sense as a couple! It wasn’t possible. Patricia and Eddie must have been imagining things. 

And yet KT stared at Watson the same way Nina used to stare at him. 

There was a small knock on the door before KT cracked it open. “You ready?” she asked, a cheerful grin on her lips. 

“Oh! Erm, y-yeah, yeah, I’m ready,” he stuttered as he she dragged him away from his thoughts. He started setting up the materials, hoping she wouldn’t notice his apprehension. 

“I’m excited to do this again. I don’t care how geeky you are, it’s fun spending time with you.”

“... Don’t you ever feel like spending time with someone else?” 

KT laughed. “You tired of seeing my beautiful face?” 

“No, no, not at all, I just meant that…” Deep down, he knew that he was being invasive. KT’s love life was none of his business, but his gut was screaming at him. She just couldn’t like Watson that way! He couldn’t go off of Patricia and Eddie’s assumptions. He needed to hear it from the source. “Do you like anyone, KT?” 

“For the last time, I don’t like Eddie.” 

“Not Eddie.” 

He could have sworn he saw a flash of fear in her eyes before being masked. Her smile no longer felt cheerful, but rather forced. “What makes you say that?” 

“I saw you staring at Watson.” 

She jumped away from him. “Oh my god, you know? I didn’t plan on telling anybody. Who else knows?” she screeched, her voice thick with betrayal. “Nevermind, I gotta go.” 

“I’m sorry, KT, I didn’t mean to offend you. Patricia and Eddie mentioned it during lunch, but I wanted to hear it from you.” 

“They know too?!” 

Guilt spread through him. “I shouldn’t have brought it up to begin with, I’m so sorry. I won’t tell anyone about you and Cameron, and I’ll make sure Patricia and Eddie don’t either.” 

“Cameron? I don’t have a crush on-” KT cocked her head to the side. The color returned to her face and her defensive stance softened. It was almost like she was...relieved? “Right, my crush on _Cameron_ Watson. You can’t tell anyone about that.” 

That’s when it hit him. 

“You weren’t staring at Cameron, you were staring at Zoey.” 

It all made sense. Whenever the girls discussed their relationships or just general boy drama, she always slunk away from the conversation. KT never once spoke about her previous relationships in America. Her constant battles with Patricia on whether she had feelings for Eddie should have clued him in immediately. What girl wouldn’t fall for Eddie?

“Now you definitely know,” she sighed. 

“KT…” Fabian was at a loss for words. What was he supposed to say? Did she feel ashamed? Was she scared he was going to tell everybody? Would she trust him again? “It’s okay, you know. I mean, if you’re gay, you’re gay. You’re still my friend. And I promise not to tell anyone.” 

“I never planned on telling anyone. In fact, you’re the first one to know.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, really.” 

Silence filled the room. Comfortable silence, not awkward. Suddenly, KT flung her arms around his neck. “I’m glad I told you. You’re my best friend, Fabian, you know that?” 

“Thank you, KT.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I see a homophobic comment, you better square up because I will personally come over to your house and I'll declare a duel. Honestly, I ain't super proud of how I ended this, but the idea struck me last night while doing laundry so I wrote it down anyway. KT being a lesbian just makes sense, and I think that she would either tell Fabian or Eddie first. I chose Fabian because I wanted to expand more on their friendship. Let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Follow me on Instagram @house.anubis.memes for updates.


	5. The Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't a secret that Victor hated the children in the Anubis residence. He would do anything to get rid of them. But there was something about Nina which made him have a soft spot.

Rebellious. Mischievous. Disrespectful. Annoying. Intrusive. Rude. There weren’t enough words to describe how despicable those little brats were. To say that Victor despised them would be an understatement. 

Meddling had become their addiction. And for what exactly? In the name of good? They all thought that they were heroes of some sort, that good would always win against evil. Children are ignorant that way. Kids these days are taught to root for the underdog, to believe that they could do anything, and that happy endings exist. 

Not that Victor didn’t believe in happy endings. No, it’s not that at all. He knew that they didn’t exist. 

Ignorance is bliss, that’s what they say. Everyone’s heard it at least once. Victor felt it was true. After all, the Anubis residence was much more blissful before Nina Martin arrived. 

Sarah would want you to protect her.

Humility. That’s what those bastards need if they were ever going to survive in this world. Accepting the fact that they just might be _wrong_ would shatter them. They would rebuild themselves, and they would be stronger. It would never happen though. Their generation carried far too much pride. 

“Victor, dear, are you in here?” Trudy popped her head into his office, her voice as gentle as always.

“What is it, Trudy?” 

Her arms struck out, a plain envelope in hand. “A letter came for you.” 

He yanked it away from her and tore it open. 

**Dear Mr. Rodenmaar,**

**I know that as the Enabler you would like to begin the preparations for the ceremony right away. Unfortunately, I won’t be able to send you the bracelet of Anubis for another few months. My deepest apologies.**

**I was told by one of my informants that the Chosen One and the Osirian are together once more. I refuse to risk any disruption to the ceremony, and I believe that Seeker and Keeper will agree with me. Given your quick ability to get rid of such obstacles, I expect that the Chosen One and the Osirian will soon separate.**

**Remember what happened with Rufus and Sarah. The consequences will be drastic, if not more.**

**Best regards**

“Hmm.” 

“Is it important?” 

“Leave me. I have some work to take care of.” 

Sarah believed in happy endings. Maybe that’s why Victor had been so drawn to her. Sarah thought everyone could be a good person, that they were all worth something. 

How ridiculous of her. 

*******

“Alfie, that is by far the stupidest idea you’ve had all year.” 

“Oh, come on, it’ll be fun?” 

“More like dangerous.” 

“Everyone’s doing it!” 

“Everyone is doing what?” grunted Victor as he stomped into the room. 

Mr. Lewis jumped up from his seat, nearly knocking over his glass of water. “Uh, uh, erm-” 

“We were just talking about how it’s stupid to... get rid of the uniforms!” piped up Ms. Martin. “Don’t you agree?” 

Ms. Martin was notorious for being a terrible liar. She was so much like Sarah, always willing to protect anyone. 

“Trudy?” he yelled. “I’m going out tonight and won’t be back until late. Make sure the children are in their rooms by ten o’clock.” 

“Yes!” uttered Mr. Miller. Victor shot him a glare. “I mean, yes, we’ll all be in bed by ten o’clock.” The rest of the students murmured in agreement as Victor turned on his heels.

*******

He hadn’t stepped foot into the Frobisher Library since the Mask of Anubis. The ugly memories flooded his mind, but he quickly shut them down. He didn’t have the time to reflect on them, and he probably never would. 

The Legend of the Paragon was exactly where Victor and Rufus had left it several decades ago. The leather cover wasn’t as sturdy as it used to be, and the stark white pages faded into a pale yellow. Victor thought it was not only surprising but amusing that the little brats hadn’t found this book yet. It’s practically the guide to being the Chosen One. An essential item they had yet to discover. 

He had to admit that he felt a little bad for Ms. Martin. She may have been insufferable, but dammit, she was still a child. When Sarah was her age, she was downright terrified. And given Senkhara’s attacks, the girl must have been struggling all the same. If Sarah were still here, and in a better state of mind, she would have begged Victor to look out for Ms. Martin. 

So, what kept him from doing it now? _Because she reminds you of Sarah, and it hurts._ Victor carefully flipped through the pages before pausing in the center of one of them. 

**Just like Osiris, the Osirian carries an instinct to protect and restore order amongst the land with the Paragon. To maintain the natural order of the world, it is imperative that the Osirian and the Paragon remain distant unless absolutely unnecessary. Should the Osirian and Paragon stay together, Seth, God of Disorder, shall bring Hell on Earth.**

It was almost midnight by the time Victor left the library, _The Legend of the Paragon_ , tucked beneath his arm. Just carrying it made him feel like Seth was going to appear any minute. 

What storm would he start off with this time? Last time Seth conjured up a dust storm. Perhaps he would start with a classic rainstorm, that way he wouldn’t raise suspicion. No, that was far too hopeful. There would be no mercy on these children. They would try to fight against Seth. Something that will only lead to their deaths. Every time Victor thought they couldn’t get more foolish, they continued to prove him wrong. 

On one hand, Victor blamed himself. He had one job. Find the Chosen One and secure their safety. He was so sure that it was Ms. Mercer. The plan was simple. Ms. Mercer would have the help of the society and then later unite her with Mr. Miller. They would become acquainted, they could learn their duties before separating once more. But no, the Chosen One just had to be the American. All the carefully designed plans were destroyed.

_ “Eric, need I remind you of the catastrophic events that will occur if you allow your son to attend school here?”  _

_ “I’m sorry, Victor. It took me months to get Charlotte to agree to this, and I’ve waited for this moment for years. Edison will come here next term.”  _

_ “And what am I supposed to do with the American snot?” growled Victor. “It’s too late for us to take her now, she’ll be on her flight home tomorrow.  _

_ “We will cross that Bridge when we come to it.”  _

They were well past that bridge now. Eric did not have the guts to send his dreadful son back to America. Not after they made their so-called connection. How pathetic of him. Victor would be a liar if he said it was unexpected. Eric was far too soft. 

As Victor approached the house he was stunned to see lights still on. _Those little miscreants_! Where the hell was Trudy? How could she let something like this slide? 

Victor ripped the front door open and sprinted into the living room. “What is going on here?” he roared. 

The students gathered around Mr. Lewis and Mr. Clarke, whose faces were red with tears forming at the corners of their eyes. Mr. Miller sat in front of them, a video camera in hand and the ghost of a smile on his lips. Ms. Williamson had a bottle of cinnamon and two spoons in her hands. Ms. Millington and Ms. Jaffray carried towels and concerned expressions. Ms. Mercer held a jug of water. And Mr. Rutter and Ms. Martin sat the furthest away, like they didn’t want to participate, but they weren’t ready for exclusion. “Have you all gone deaf? What are you doing?” 

It was Ms. Mercer who spoke first. “The Cinnamon Challenge.” 

Victor couldn’t hide the shock on his face. “The what?” 

Ms. Millington spoke next. “It’s where you put a spoonful of cinnamon in your mouth and try to swallow it. _Totally_ gross if you ask me. But I wanted to support my boo.” 

For once, Victor was speechless. How stupid could they possibly get? “Swallowing cinnamon? Seriously?” he yelled. 

“Well, you know what they say,” began Mr. Miller, “spitters are quitters.” 

Laughter filled the room, which only made Victor’s temper rise higher than before. Most people found a child’s laughter comforting whereas Victor found it incredibly annoying. Almost as if it were nails on a chalkboard. 

Without warning, Victor slammed _The Legend of the Paragon_ on the coffee table. The mouths of those idiots snapped shut. Every smile disappeared, replaced with fearful expressions. 

“You think you’re all so funny, huh? Trudy works all day, cleaning up after you scum, and this is how you repay her? Throwing up cinnamon all over the floor like a bunch of untrained dogs. You disgust me. And since you all think it’s fun to make a mess, you will not only consider yourselves grounded for the next month, but you will also consider yourselves responsible for all the household duties.”

A chorus of “No’s” and “That’s not fair!” erupted, which made him grin. A grin that he would have worn for weeks had Ms. Martin stayed seated.

“Wait! It was my idea, Victor,” cried Ms. Martin. “I’ll help Trudy with all the chores for the next month.” 

The rest of the students cringed at her admission while Victor stepped towards her. “Did you film yourself swallowing cinnamon, Ms. Martin?” 

“No, but like I said, I planned it.” 

“No, you did not.” 

“Yes, I did.” “No, you didn’t.” 

“Yes, I did.” 

“No, you-” 

“ _Yes, I did_!” The nervousness from her voice disintegrated. She stamped her feet like a toddler. It was getting idiotic, her urge to protect her friends, even for something as dumb as-

That’s it! The solution had been so obvious. How could he have missed it? Ms. Martin would do  _ anything  _ to protect her friends. Victor picked up the book again, tucking it back under his arm. He cleared his throat. “Well, Ms. Martin, since you’re so insistent on taking the fall for your friends, we will continue this discussion tomorrow. _Now go to bed_!” 

*******

Anxious, that’s how Victor was feeling. But that was impossible, Victor didn’t get anxious. Anxious got you killed in this world. 

Classes would end soon, and Ms. Martin would be in his office at any moment. 

_ You need to do this for Sarah.  _

Minutes later, Victor heard a knock on the door. “Come in,” he said. 

Ms. Martin cautiously entered the room. Her stare was neutral, but Victor could sense her anxiety. “Sit down.” 

“So…” she mumbled, “am I going to be scrubbing toilets for a month?” 

“Do you enjoy reading Ms. Martin?” 

The question took her aback, but she still nodded. “Mr. Sweet says you have good grades, but your most remarkable grade is in history. You like that class?” 

“It’s one of my favorites.” 

“I’m assuming that you’ve heard the saying that without it, history is bound to repeat itself. The other thing about history is that it’s written by the victorious, not the losers. You could learn so much from them.” 

“Yeah, you can.” Ms. Martin shifted uncomfortably.  __

“What do you know about Osiris?” 

“Osiris is the God of the underworld. He’s one of the most well known Egyptian Gods but got murdered by his brother, Seth. Isis resurrected Osiris, which resulted in the birth of Horus. It’s known as the Osiris Myth.” 

“Why did Seth kill his brother?” 

“Seth was always jealous of Osiris, but the turning point was when Osiris fathered Anubis with Seth’s wife, Nephthys.” 

“What else?” 

“I thought I was supposed to be getting punished.” 

Victor rose from his chair and leaned over her. “Osiris keeps the world balanced. He keeps the world in order. Seth is addicted to chaos. He prefers disorder. The Chosen One and the Osirian are destined to keep order on Earth.” 

“I don’t understand.” 

He placed the book in front of her. “This is for you, Chosen One.” 

Her delicate fingers danced across the leather, and her eyes lit up with awe. “ _ The Legend of the Paragon.  _ Where did you get this?” 

“That’s not important. What’s important is that this book contains everything you need to know about being the Chosen One.” 

“Why now?” 

“Trust me, you’ll need it. Remember what I said about Osiris and Seth. Seth will do  _ anything  _ to cause disorder throughout the world.” 

“How do you know this?” 

For a moment, Victor was silent. “I have lived a _very_ long life, Nina.” 

Ms. Martin stood up, her eyes still glued to the book. “Thank you, Victor.” 

“And Nina,” he said, just as she put her hand on the doorknob. 

“Yes?” 

“Don’t tell your friends about the book, unless it’s Mr. Miller. It’s for the best.”

Her brows furrowed in confusion. “Okay,” she said. 

In that moment, he knew that Ms. Martin wouldn’t return next term. She loved her friends, and she also loved Mr. Rutter more than anything. The Osirian may have been a natural protector, but clearly the Chosen One wouldn’t dare risking the lives of her loved ones. 

Happy endings weren’t real in Victor’s eyes, and yet he couldn’t help wondering whether he just destroyed one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun toying around with Victor's perspective. I was always annoyed with the writers for just saying that the Osirian and the Chosen One couldn't be together just because bad things would happen. I've actually been researching the god Seth for a separate fic here. I feel satisfied knowing there's a more in depth explanation now, even though I made it up lol. Let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome. Follow me on Instagram @house.anubis.memes for future updates. Also, I have no regrets for making Eddie say "Spitters are quitters"


	6. It Always Begins With a Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joy's holiday party is right around the corner and Nina still hasn't found Fabian a present. When opportunity strikes, Nina has to learn to take her chances.

“So, should I do the sparkly red dress or the green one with tulle? Which one looks better with my figure, Neens?”

Nina barely looked up from her laptop as Amber held out two elegant dresses. “Sure, Amber.” 

Amber huffed. “And after the holiday party, I was thinking of telling Alfie that I want to try for a baby.” 

“Sounds like fun.” 

Throwing the dresses onto her bed, Amber screamed, “Earth to Nina!” 

Nina jumped, her face flushed. “Sorry, Amber. What were you saying?” 

She gestured to the dresses again. “Which one should I wear to the holiday party?” 

“Hold them up again.” Nina tilted her head, eyebrows furrowed and eyes focused on the glamorous clothing. “Normally, I’d say red, but I think you should go with the green. It compliments your skin better. But definitely pair it with a red lipstick.” 

A thoughtful expression crossed Amber’s face as she took in Nina’s words. “You’re right, the green does look better with my skin. You’ve totally saved me from a fashion catastrophe.” 

“What are friends for?” 

After hanging the dresses up, Amber collapsed on her bed, exhausted from the fashion dilemma. She rolled over onto her stomach. Placing her head on her hands, she watched Nina tap away on her laptop. 

Nina didn’t have to look up to know that her roommate was staring at her. “What are you doing?” 

“I’m waiting,” Amber said in a sing-song voice. 

“For?” 

She scoffed. “For you to show me your dress for the party, silly!” 

Nina winced. “Actually, Amber, I don’t have one.” 

“What do you mean you don’t have one!” she screeched. “How could you possibly let this happen? Joy has been planning this party since November.” 

“I know, I know!” 

“What have you been doing all this time?” 

“I’ve been trying to find the perfect gift for Fabian.” 

The horror disappeared from Amber’s face. “Oh, well that’s easy. Just get him one of those geeky science tools he talks about.” 

“I would, except they’re far too expensive.” 

“A book then?” 

“He’s read almost every one.” She shook her head. “Besides, I want to get him something meaningful.”

Amber’s face scrunched up in concentration. “Something Egyptian perhaps? I mean, it’s basically how you two got together.” 

“While that is a good idea, I think we’ve had enough Egyptian stuff this year.” 

“Come on, Nina, I’m sure you’ll find something. You could give that boy a rock with your name on it and he’d probably treasure it until the day he dies.” Nine still didn’t ease up. Amber sighed. “Tell you what; tomorrow we’ll go dress shopping and after that, we’ll find a gift for Fabian.” 

Nina’s face lit up. “Really?” 

“Yes, really.” 

“Oh thank you so much, Amber!” squealed Nina. 

“Like you said, what are friends for?” 

*******

The color of the gown wasn’t bad, per say, but Nina wasn’t sure what to make of it. It was a shade of blue so dark it looked black at some angles. A thin layer of gold tulle covered the poofy skirt, which was so poofy that she couldn’t see her own feet. 

“Come on, then, show us what it looks like!” called Amber. 

Nina stepped out of the dressing room, standing awkwardly in front of her friends. 

Patricia grimaced. “No offense, but you look like a cupcake.” 

“You need something tighter and lighter,” hummed Amber. She elbowed Eddie, who was nearly asleep. 

“Ow!” he shrieked. “What do you want?” 

“Tell Nina what you think about her dress.” 

“How about he keeps quiet,” Patricia said, jealousy dripping from her voice. 

“I don’t even know why I’m here!” exclaimed Eddie. 

Amber rolled her eyes. “You’re her Osirian, dummy. You’re supposed to protect her.” 

“Protect her from what? Outrageous prices for a few pieces of fabric?” 

“Well, when another Egyptian spirit lady kidnaps Nina, I will one hundred percent blame you.”

“Enough you guys,” cried Nina. “It’s just a dress.” 

“An ugly one,” said Patricia. She bit her lip, focusing on the so-called cupcake. “You need something more simple, less dramatic.” Her eyes lit up and her posture straightened, “I know just the store!” 

Amber let out a shaky laugh. “I don’t think emo is classified as ‘less dramatic’.” 

“Oh shut up,” whined Patricia. She yanked on her boyfriend’s arm. “Everybody, follow me once Nina gets that rag off.”

After fighting to get the cupcake dress to lift over her head, Nina jogged after her friends and out of the store. Truthfully, she didn’t care what her dress looked like. Hell, she’d be fine with a paper bag around her shoulders. As long as she got a present for Fabian, nothing else mattered. When she asked him about what he wanted, he insisted that he was okay without a gift. But he should know better than to tell his girlfriend not to do something. All it did was make her more determined.

Soon, Nina found herself distracted by the all the holiday decorations surrounding them. Colorful lights were strewn throughout the street. Pictures of snowmen and Christmas trees were placed on the store windows. Snow began to fall around them. It wasn’t much, and it probably wouldn’t stick to the ground, but it was enough to leave Nina mesmerized. 

That’s when she finally spotted it, Fabian’s perfect Christmas gift. 

They were waiting to cross the street, her friends gossiping about something. However, Nina’s eyes were glued to a shop across the road. Or rather the poster in the shop window. 

Eddie who had been zoned out for most of the trip followed her gaze and chuckled. “The Solar System is Your Friend: Second Edition _?  _ How lame is that?” 

“More like perfect,” said Nina. “That’s it, that’s the gift I have to get for Fabian.” 

“I thought he already had that book,” said Patricia. “Could have sworn I’ve seen him with it before.”

“Yeah, he had the first edition. Until  _ someone  _ made him burn it.” 

Amber was immediately appalled. “Hey! We all lost something special that day.” 

“I’m going to get that book, I’ll meet you guys at the store.” 

“It’s called Madame Meredith’s, it’s at the end of the corner,” replied Patricia. 

“Fine,” sighed Amber. “Eddie, go with her.” 

Eddie and Patricia exchanged shocked expressions. “Why?” they yelled. 

Amber slapped Eddie on the wrist. “For the last time, you’re her Osirian. It’s your job.” 

He groaned and Nina stifled a laugh. He looked like a little boy being dragged away by his mother. “Let’s make it quick, please, I need a nap.” 

Nina sprinted across the street and Eddie stomped after her with his hands shoved into his pockets. “Nina, wait up!” 

She didn’t even hear him for she was already in the bookstore. The smell of tea with a hint of peppermint hit her nose. Red and gold garland was strung up on each wall. “Santa Claus is Comin’ to Town” played on the store speaker. Swerving around each shelf, Nina kept her eyes peeled for the book. Finally, she spotted a table with piles of The Solar System is Your Friend: Second Edition. A long queue stood between her and the books.

“There you are,” gasped Eddie. “Ever think about running a marathon?” 

Ignoring the remark, she stood on her tippy toes, trying to get a good look at the front of the queue. “Can you imagine how happy Fabian’s going to be?” 

“Yeah , yeah. Nothing says, ‘Merry Christmas’ like a science textbook/ Why not get him some socks too?”

“It’s not just a textbook, okay? He had a signed copy.” 

Exhaustion radiated off of him. “God, you are such a nerd.” 

“Says you.” 

“Says you,” he mocked in a high pitched voice. “Can this line move any faster?” 

Once again, Nina ignored him. Pulling out her wallet, she double checked the amount of pounds she needed for the book. The line began to shrink causing Nina to bounce with excitement. Eddie resisted the urge to hold her still. Before they knew it, they made it to the front of the queue.

A bulky man with thin patchy hair and tiny round glasses frowned at their presence. “The romance section is located on the east side of the shop and the comic books are in the back.” he drawled. 

Nina shook her head. “Actually, sir, I’m here for the second edition of The Solar System is Your Friend.” 

The man sat up straighter. “I wasn’t aware you were a member.” 

“A member?” 

His frown returned. “I’m sorry, miss, but only members of the community astronomy association are receiving these today.” 

“Oh. Well when will it be available to everyone?” 

“Not until January, I’m afraid.” 

In that moment, her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach. She had spent nearly two months working her ass off to get him the perfect present. All her other housemates had purchased their presents while Nina was going to show up empty handed. 

“Look,” said Eddie, glancing at the man’s name tag, “Roger, she’s been trying to find a gift for her geeky boyfriend for weeks now. He had a signed copy of the first one and it got ruined. So this one would mean a lot to him/ What if we shell out a few extra dollars along with the original price, hm? We’ll leave quietly and you never have to see us again, capiche?” 

To their surprise, the man smiles. “Next!” he shouted. 

“Stupid fucking prick,” muttered Eddie as they walked away. 

“Language,” snapped Nina. “At least we tried. I’ll just have to find something else then and come back here in January.”

“Hell no. We came here for the book, we’re getting the damn book.” He checked their surroundings. “Go to the front entrance and wait for me. I’ll get the book.” 

Nina thought it was odd that he wanted her to wait at the front entrance. Surely, there was nothing more that they could do to convince the man otherwise, or any other employee for that matter. Moments later, Eddie appeared with the book in his hand and the man chasing after him. “Run!” 

Her feet were already hitting the ground before she could register what was happening. The crisp cold air slapped her in the face as she struggled to catch up with Eddie. From behind, she could hear the man shouting obscenities at them. Bystanders jumped out of the way as they cut through the crowd. Despite the sharp burning in her lungs, she forced herself tto pick up the pace until she and Eddie were side by side. 

The triumph that swelled up in her heart quickly vanished once they reached a section of cracked pavement. Eddie was able to run on it swiftly. Nina, however, miscalculated and her foot landed on the slick ice built in the gutter. Her ankle twisted and she smashed her shoulder into the concrete. 

_ I’m so dead. _

Strong hands grasped onto her. “Come on,” said Eddie. 

She knew better than to put weight on her ankle. “Can’t. Twisted my leg.” 

He slung her arm onto his shoulder, careful to avoid the damaged one. “I got you.” Tucking the book into his coat, he continued to lead them from the bookstore as far as possible.

They stopped and sat on a bench, breathing hard. Eddie shot her a proud smile and slipped the book into her hands. “Looks like Fabian’s getting his Christmas gift after all.” 

Swiping the book from him, she smacked it against his head. “You moron!” 

“Ow! What’s your problem?” he yelped. He placed his hands on his head in a feeble attempt to shield himself from her assault. “Stop hitting me!” 

She gave him a final smack, more forceful than the others. “You stole this! You committed a crime and practically made me your accomplice.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry. How many times have you stolen the attic key?” She responded with another smack. 

Eddie yanked the book away from her and stood. “You can mope about this later. Let’s find Patricia and Amber and get this day over with. And no more hitting me. It’s mean.” 

Nina rolled her eyes. “You don’t complain when it’s Patricia hitting you.” 

“That’s because it’s cute when she does it. And for the record, she doesn’t hit me, she just pours milk on my head.” 

*******

“How’s your ankle doing?” asked Amber, shoving another pin into her hair. 

“Better. It’s still sore though,” replied Nina. 

“Aren’t you glad I made Eddie go with you?” 

She thought of their thievery and instantly felt guilty. “Let’s go,” she said, slowly getting up from her bed. “I don’t want to miss the party.” 

While she and Joy had a rocky relationship, Nina had to admit that Joy was skilled in event planning. Red and green lights and silver tinsel were placed throughout the house. Trudy had baked over two dozen desserts that Jerome was already scarfing through. Gold and white ornaments hung on the tree. 

Amber squinted. “Where’s Alfie?”

The girls looked around. Patricia and Joy were sitting on the couch, chatting about something. Joy gave Nina a polite wave and Patricia followed suit. Mara was placing a final gift under the tree. Eddie and Fabian were nowhere to be seen. 

“Right here, Ambs!” 

Behind them was Alfie. Unlike the rest of the house, Alfie had a Christmas light necklace, a red sweater with a horrific version of Santa plastered on it, and reindeer antlers. “Happy Christmas, babe!” 

“Alfie! I told you that this party was formal dress,” hollered Joy. “You look like an idiot.” 

“Ugly Christmas sweaters are a classic. You can’t have a holiday party without at least one ugly sweater,” defended Alfie. “It’s like the rules of Christmas.” 

“At least you’re not a zombie reindeer,” Amber said in a defeated voice. 

Down the hallway, Nina could hear Eddie and Fabian arguing. 

“Happy,” said Fabian.

“Merry,” said Eddie. 

“Happy.”

“Merry.” 

“Happy.” 

“Merry.” 

“Ha-” Fabian paused as Nina came into view. He grinned. “Nina, you look gorgeous.” 

The dress was short and white with a flared skirt and lace sleeves. A large red sash was tied around her waist, accentuating her figure. She blushed. “Thank you.” 

“I picked it!” Patricia proudly yelled. 

Fabian pulled Nina into a hug, making her wince. “Sorry, I forgot about your shoulder.

“It’s okay,” she replied. 

Jerome came into the room, licking chocolate off of his fingers. “How’d you hurt it again?” 

Nina stiffened. She was about to utter some nonsense until Eddie came to her rescue. “You guys are forgetting the more pressing matter here! You people say ‘Happy Christmas’ when it’s supposed to be ‘Merry Christmas’.” 

“We get it, you’re American,” said Patricia. “Can we get started with the party now?” 

Joy nodded. “Yes, we can.” 

Nina let herself forget about the incident, letting herself drown in all the fun. Alfie had done an amazing impression as one of Santa’s reindeers. Everyone had their share of sweets, not worrying about spoiling their appetites. Eddie proceeded to argue with everyone about whether it was Happy or Merry Christmas until Patricia threatened to pour milk on his head again. Jerome and Alfie then had a duet of all the holiday songs they can think of, making everyone laugh their asses off. Until Victor came down and yelled at them to stop. A cookie decorating contest was held, a contest that Mara had won. As the night started to come to a close, the students gathered around the tree ready to open their gifts.

It wasn’t long before Joy had picked up Fabian’s present and handed it to him. “Oh Nina, you didn’t have to.” 

“Shut up and open it,” laughed Nina. 

He carefully tore the wrapping paper off until the book was fully revealed. Delight spread across his face. “The Solar System is Your Friend: Second Edition? How did you get this?” 

Nina looked at Eddie. “I have connections.” 

“Thank you so much, Nina. You’re amazing.” 

Jerome leaned forward. “Hey, Nina?” 

Nina switched her gaze to Jerome. “Yeah?” 

“Why’s the price tag still on it?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating in a bit, I've been busy with work. Apologies for any grammatical or spelling errors, my editing program crashed. Originally, it was Joy who was supposed to steal the book with Nina because I wanted them to have a bonding moment. But, it made more sense for Eddie to go with her. Plus, we were robbed of Eddie and Nina's friendship as the Osirian and Chosen One.


	7. Parting Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody wants to die. Death should be terrifying. The thought of never seeing his loved ones again should crush his heart. And yet Eddie finds himself craving for the sweet release.

You’re supposed to follow the light when you die. Well, that’s what Eddie had always heard. What he didn’t hear was how the light comes rushing forward like a ball of fire. Wrapping itself around his body like a cobra ready to squeeze the oxygen out of him. 

Someone was screaming. Someone else was shouting his name. Blinded by the blaze, Eddie tried to decipher which scream belonged to who. His dad? Fabian? KT? Patricia? 

_Patricia_. 

Memories of her played before him like a movie. Images of her scowl. The hiss in her voice when she called him a slimeball. The softness of her lips. They had just found each other again and now she was watching him slip away. 

His bones shook and his skin turned raw. The pyramid forced him to stay put despite the fire spreading through his hands. Tears slid down his cheeks. All he wanted now was for the burning to stop. But the Sun God demanded a sacrifice. Ra had a job to do-a damn good job if Eddie had to be honest. 

Victor’s words echoed through his head. “The Osirian will give his life so that the world may be spared.” When you’re young you think you’ll live forever. Time is nothing but a few numbers on a clock. 

There was one time when he was fourteen. A typical teenage boy, a desperate boy. To impress a few girls, Eddie dove into the creek behind his old school. He knew he’d be walking back to class soaked. What he hadn’t expected was how cold the water would be. The freezing water gnawed at his skin. On instinct, he opened his mouth, attempting to suck in a breath. Icy water flooded his lungs while the fear of drowning slammed into him. It was his first taste of death. 

Suddenly, the heat slowed, replaced by all things good. Warmth. Hope. Comfort. Healing. His body hit the ground with a hard thud, but he didn’t care. None of it mattered anymore. The light was everything to him. 

Jumping into the creek petrified him. He was scared that he was going to die. Why was he afraid? Death wasn’t scary. It was comforting. Eddie had fulfilled his destiny. There was nothing left for him but the safety of an afterlife.

 _This is it,_ he thought. _This is the end. Let me go. Let death take me._

And then it was gone. 

The light grazed him once more. Reaching out, Eddie met with darkness. Pain replaced the warmth. 

_No! No! Please come back. Take me with you._

The light was gone, leaving him behind in the cruel reality. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a very short chapter. Only 440 words. But I felt inspired, so here we go. The ending of The Touchstone of Ra always fascinated me for some reason. Also, the bit where he jumped into a creek to impress a few girls is actually something that happened with one of my friends in my sophomore year of high school. Except it wasn't a creek, it was a canal he had jumped in. Dude walked into our math class soaked with water and our teacher was PISSED. Follow me on Insta @house.of.anubis.memes for more.


	8. Beneath the Board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nina and Alfie have no other option but to wait for their friends after falling through the Senet Board.

Fabian has a plan. There’s no way he doesn’t. Out of all the Sibuna members, he was clearly the most intelligent. Therefore, he must have a plan to rescue Nina and Alfie. 

Nina and Alfie had been stuck beneath Mr. Sweet’s office for hours. The snacks Amber had brought them were long gone. Nina had succumbed to her exhaustion leaving Alfie alone with his thoughts. All they could do was wait for Fabian to beat the Senet Game. It was their only option. 

“C’mon, Fabian,” muttered Alfie. “Any time now, dude.”

Alife huddled in one corner of the secret cellar with his knees pulled to his chest. Nina lay diagonally from him, fast asleep. _How can she possibly be asleep right now?_ He wondered. Being trapped in a creepy room beneath the school should have had some sort of effect on her. When he fell through the board, it had paralyzed Alfie with fear. 

He rolled his pant leg up, exposing the Mark of Anubis. The skin there had been sore ever since Senkhara gave it to them. He couldn’t wait for it to disappear. 

They were so, so close. The Mask was practically in the palm of their hands. If only the others could beat the game. Senkhara would get her stupid Mask and crawl back into whatever hole she came from. Only then would they be free of the curse. 

“No,” moaned Nina, “no, no, no!” 

Alfie’s head snapped up. “Nina?” 

Her legs thrashed before she shot up, gasping. He rushed to her side. “Nina!” 

“Huh? What?” she sputtered. 

“Another nightmare?” he asked while rubbing her back. 

“Yeah, I just... I just want out.” 

“You and me both. But don’t worry, Fabian will get us out of here. I’m sure of it.” 

“No, Alfie, that’s not what I…” her voice trailed off. Sighing, Nina plastered a fake smile on her face. “You’re right. Fabian will get us out.” 

Nina had always been a horrible liar. Everyone knew it. Alfie clasped her hand in his own and sent her a reassuring look. “It’s going to be okay. We’ve almost got the Mask. Once we give it to Senkhara, it’ll be over. Easy peasy lemon squeezy!” 

She stared at the ground. “It’ll be over for you guys, but not me.” 

Confused, Alife remained quiet while she continued. “Don’t you guys get it yet? _I’m_ the Chosen One. First it’s the Cup, now it’s the Mask. but what about next year? This isn’t the end for me, Alfie, it’s the beginning.” 

For once, Alfie was rendered speechless. Not even a little joke came to mind. Wasn’t the Chosen One supposed to be proud to be, well, chosen? Or did every movie he ever watched lie to him? If he knew any better, it sounded like Nina was close to giving up. 

“Look,” he began. “I know I’m not exactly the smartest, but we can’t think about things that haven’t happened yet.”

Nina chuckled. “Sounds like something Fabian would say, but I know you’re right.” She squeezed his hand with a genuine smile on her face this time. A sense of relief filled him. 

Little did he know, she was unconvinced. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short and angsty one shot. Being the Chosen One has always been Nina's burden. I have always believed that that was the main reason she left, not because she and Eddie couldn't be near each other. She would have done everything to help Sibuna no matter how far away she was. And yet she didn't, because she never wanted this life. I think when she finds out about the Osirian is when she realizes that she can't ignore her destiny. Besides, I've always thought about what she and Alfie talked about when they fell through the Senet Board.


End file.
